not the same
by melodicwaterflower
Summary: When Mikan is backstabbed by her so called friends, she leaves the acadamy to train her new and deadly alices. when she finally comes back she has some new friends, look, and personality. no longer is she the happy-go-lucky person she used to be but now she's literally hell and death itself
1. Chapter 1

Not the Same

Mikan POV (Told mostly in Mikan's perspective.)

I was stunned that uncle (middle school principal or MSP) even bothered to suggest the idea of me going to Alice America. Why would I ever betray my friends?! I was just about to head home when I remembered that my bag was still in class. When I reached the door I heard the voices of my classmates.

"Why do we have to be friends with Sakura?! She is such an annoyance and she is too reliant of us!" that voice belonged to Permy; it did hurt my feelings but not too badly. Next I heard Hotaru speak.

"I can't believe I managed to survive what with that annoying baka always clinging onto me. I think that I'm deaf now because of her screaming!" Ruka was next to speak.

"Why is she so loud?! Gosh! I hate how clingy she is too!" After that all I heard were hurtful comments about how much my "friends" hated me. I know what you're probably thinking, 'don't be mad at them Mikan, it's probably that wicked Luna doing it,' but I knew it couldn't be Luna. Actually, Luna and I are secretly best friends, just like my mother and her. Suddenly I heard Natsume speak.

"That baka is such a brat. She needs to grow up. I HATE HER!" that alone killed me on the inside. My crush being able to say that so easily.

Suddenly Luna came and sat beside me. She sat still and silently for a second and I'm guessing she heard the comments.

"Mimi, are you okay?" I didn't want to talk just in case they heard us but the worried look on Luna's face me.

"Daijoubu," I whispered. "Nee Lulu, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Mikan?"

"After I get my bag I'm going to go to the MSP and tell him I will go to Alice America."

"What!" said Luna in an angry whisper. "I know they hurt you but do you have to?"

"Yes; unfortunately I really think I do. I think you know already, but I have a second and a third alice, and the school can't train them as well as the American academy can."

"Oh,….. when do you leave?"

"…..tomorrow." I was going to apologize when I felt myself being engulfed in a hug. Luna started crying softly.

"Daijoubu, Luna. I'm coming back in 5 years." Almost instantly Luna's tears were gone and a sad smile was worn by her.

"Now you go and get your bag and I'll tell the MSP about your decision. After that we'll meet back at your room, get your stuff packed and have a sleepover at my place."

"Fine by me." I watched as Luna raced down the hall and slowly disappeared. I sighed, wiped the tears off my face, and opened the door with a smile, as if I never heard a thing.

"Ohaiyo, minna-san." I silently grabbed my bag and speed walked out the door. I faked the sound of my footsteps and when they were so quiet you could barely hear them the talking continued. I got to my room only to find that Luna was already done packing so we walked and chatted the whole way to her room. It was a good thing it was over curfew so no one was in the halls. If there were we wouldn't have been talking because the whole school thinks we're enemies. The rest of our night was spent eating cookies, ice cream, howalons, chips, and popcorn. We watched the movies Mean Girls, Pitch Perfect, John Tucker Must Die, Percy Jackson, and (much to our pleasure because we are giant nerds) a Star Wars, Star Trek, Harry Potter, and Lord of the Rings marathon. We also gave each other makeovers and played model. We went to bed at 5 am and woke up at 7. I wore my hair down which, showed my faded black peek-a-boo's, and Luna put some dark makeup on me. I wore a black tank top, black skinny jeans, five alice controllers on my ears, two controllers on my neck, seven on each of my wrists, and some black converse high tops. Luna and I walked out the building along with my three brothers Rei (Persona), Youichi, and Tsubasa, and Misaki. We went to the airport with a teacher from the other school and they bid me farewell. Time to start a new Mikan.

Luna's POV

After we left the airport I headed back to school and got ready. I wore my hair up in a pony tail and wore my darker uniform. I walked to class and I found myself to be the first one there. I read my book Mark of Athena and waited a couple of minutes. After around half an hour, I took out my laptop and went to chat. I saw that Mikan was on so we talked. When I heard Hotaru and Yuu down the hall I bid Mikan farewell and continued to read.

"Oi, Koizumi, how come you're so early?!" asked Hotaru suspiciously while taking out her baka gun.

"I just woke up early," I said using an icy tone.

When the class started to come and Narumi sensei walked in, the class became silent.

"Ano, sensei, why are you wearing normal clothing this time?" one of the students asked. I looked at Narumi and noticed that the kid was right. Instead of wearing the usual pink frilly outfit, he wore a grey Nirvana t-shirt and some black jeans. He had his hair in a small ponytail and oddly some of the girls whispered that he looked…hot?! The rest of the class also started to become overcome with loud whispering.

"QUIET!" yelled Narumi. The class became quiet and we started to notice how scary our teacher could be. Jinno sensei couldn't even hold a candle to Narumi (if you are wondering it's a phrase that means you can't measure up to someone.) When some of the boys started to create a ruckus, Narumi went up to them, used his pheromone alice, and made them do weird and embarrassing things.

"And that is what'll happen is you interrupt my class again!" said Narumi.

Suddenly the door slammed open and in walked Natsume and Ruka. They covered their ears and expected to hear screams and cheers but heard nothing. When they were being scolded harshly by sensei, one of the students innocently asked,

"Ano, sensei, were is Sakura-san?" I saw Narumi's face overcome with sadness.

"She won't be coming today," he said in a sad voice.

"Why, is the baka oversleeping again?" laughed Anna.

"No, but Mikan will not be coming tomorrow either, or the day after that. She might not even come back as far as I know!" he yelled. "And do you know why?! It's because her "friends" backstabbed her constantly. Over and over again without regret! *sigh* you know what, free period."

Natsume's POV

I can't believe the girl I loved left me. I could hear all the cries of the gang. Even Imai started to silently cry into Ruka's arms. I saw that the only one not crying was Koizumi. I walked over towards her and yelled, "You're the reason Mikan left aren't you!" When Koizumi didn't try to hug my arm and back talk I knew something was up. I saw that her hands were gripping onto her desk and slowly breaking it. "Just confess Koizumi!" yelled Koko. After that statement she crushed the desk into pieces (like how Himeno did in pretear episode 1)

Luna's POV

I can't believe those ignorant bastards dare pin this on me! Narumi even said that it was because her so called friends were backstabbing her! I tried to keep my cool but after what Koko said I snapped. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME! YOU FILTHY LOW LIVES ARE THE F*CKING REASON MIKAN LEFT! DIDN'T YOU EVER THINK THAT SHE MIGHT HAVE HER YOU TALKING BADLY ABOUT HER BEHIND HER BACK?! OR THAT DOING THAT IS BACKSTABBING! BE A MAN AND JUST ACCEPT THAT YOU'RE THE REASON WHY THE JOY OF THE SCHOOL LEFT!"

**So how is it so far? I wanted to do a MikanxOc but I didn't think you guys would like that. Leave in the comments if you want Natsume or an oc to be with Mikan. Criticism is liked.**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note.

Okay, I decided to do a MikanxOc. For all of you guys that wanted MikanxNatsume here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to make another story (if you want. If you don't want it then write it in the comments) with the same plot that's going to have Natsume and Mikan together. Hope you guys like my idea and please wait patiently for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I won't be posting chapters very often because my mom locked my computer and I have EQAO in May. Sorry about it but I have a new chapter in progress in my ipod.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not publishing but I got writers block and I finally managed to get on my computer again.**

*okay, in my story all countries speak the same language; English*  
Natsume's POV  
I have no fu*king idea what Koizumi is talking about. We would never do anything to betray Mikan.  
"What are you talking about Koizumi?!" I screamed as I formed a large fire ball in the palms of my hand.  
"Don't you idiots remember what you said last night?! Here Hyuuga let me refresh your memory, 'that baka is such a brat. She needs to grow up. I hate her!' Remember now?!" I remembered the hurtful things that we said about her last night and I fell to the ground. "It was our fault that she left," I choked meekly.  
"What do you*hick* mean *hick* Hyuuga?!" asked Imai between cries.  
"Don't you realize!? We were the ones the gay was talking about. You know, the backstabbing friends?! We were talking sh*t about her every night and we never thought about Mikan and if she ever heard us. "Now I get it, and it took one of Mikan's enemies to finally make me realize it." I said.  
* With Mikan* Mikan's POV  
I can't believe that those bastards were ever my friends! I'm very  
happy that my uncle let me study at Alice America. Well it was mostly because of my two new alices. The three of my alices are  
Nullification, which lets me nullify or disable other alices, S.E.C, which stands for steal, erase, and copy, and lastly Alice Creation, which allows me to create any type of alice that I want like a music alice or a creativity alice. I decided that my personality should totally be changed because I guess it was too easy to hate and take advantage of. I learned how to make a mask (not a real mask) to cover  
my to cover my personality, like the one Rei onii chan (Persona) has, except scarier. The way I was treated, I don't even think I would need a mask! Who could ever be happy after they've just been backstabbed by their friends?! As the airplane landed I got my luggage and headed to the limo with the chauffer with the sign that read Mikan Sakura.  
"Ohayo, Miss Sakura. I hope you had a good trip and that you have a good stay here in America," the woman said as she opened the door for me.  
"Hn," man, I was beginning to sound like Hyuuga! I got into the limo and put my headphones on. While listening to my favourite song, '1985', the chauffer opened the door and led me to the principal's office.  
"Good day Ms. Sakura. I'm Mr. Masashiro, your new principal!" said a man in a rather gay and cheery voice. The man looked in his 30's and wore a black suit with a rainbow bow tie. He had black hair and pink eyes.  
"Hi," I mutter. I really hope this gay doesn't bother me today.  
"Oooh! Someone's in a rotten mood! Do you need a hug?" he asked while getting up and twirling towards me.  
"I don't want your f*cking hug you homosexual bastard," I stated with venom coated words. While talking I gave him a small glare and formed a small, blue fireball in my palms.  
"Okay, I see you're in a very sour mood today, Ms. Sakura. So,  
here's your room key, you will be a special star, and next week you will be part of class 1-A," he smiled awkwardly.  
"Thanks." I walked out the door and headed for the sakura trees. I let my old self overcome my body as I stared lovingly at the pink petals. "Waa! Ki re desu (Waa, so beautiful)," suddenly the beautiful scenery was destroyed when a group of 3 boys came and circled me.  
"You know, it's not safe for a little girl like yourself to be  
wandering 'round here alone. Why don't you come with me?" said a blonde haired guy with flirty words.  
"You better get those dirty thoughts out of your head because I'm  
not stupid enough to actually go with you." I said unaffected by the group of older boys surrounding me. The guy speaking, obviously the leader of the gang, grabbed my chin and pulled me closer.  
"Why not beautiful? I've got some thoughts, why don't you make them come true?" he whispered into my ear. I was truly disgusted. Boys are so sexually active. I means seriously! Ganging up on innocent students just to satisfy your disgusting desires?! The guy pulled me closer and then I got into action. I punched him in the stomach and then I kicked him in the lower area. I then punched another guy in the face and paralyzed him with a special technique I learned for Rei (or Personna). Before I injured the last guy, he ran for his life.  
"wimp," I spat. I headed to my room and I almost died when I saw that my entire room was PINK! I ripped the wallpaper off and revealed a white wall. I took out some of my paint that I brought from Japan and started to paint. When I was done, the walls of my bedroom, bathroom, and living room were black with red detailing. I saw that there were about 7 million rabbits(the currency) on the kitchen counter so I decided that I would by some new furniture the next day and re-decorate the kitchen, the bathroom, and most importantly, my bedroom.  
Next Day ( still Mikan's POV)  
I woke up and made myself some waffles. I then took a shower and put on a black tank top and black skinny jeans with black sunglasses and red high-tops. My hair was down and had curled tips. The principal led me to their version of central town and left me to explore. I have to tell you, that place is awesome! First I went to a furniture store and ordered a white, queen sized bed with black curtains, a black night stand, and black drawer with a mirror. I also got a 6 inch plasma TV, two black leather couches with cup holders, and a glass table for my living room, all of them black. I then went to a clothes shop called Suave. I bought a pair of red skinny jeans, a black shirt with ripped sleeves, and a five pairs of high-tops; one black, one purple, one  
green, one white, and one black with white skulls covering it. After the week ended, my kitchen was painted red and had a chalkboard, my bathroom was white with purple designs, and my bedroom was black with a white bed and black drapes hanging over it. Tomorrow was my first day of school. Shit. I really hated school. During the week I taught myself everything that we were supposed to learn this year. After taking a bath, I took my computer our and video chatted Luna.  
"Yo," I said to the beaming Luna.  
"Mikan! I miss you sooooo much! Well, I can't say I'm the only one  
that misses you. Personna has been giving us so many missions lately, especially to Hyuuga." I smirked at the thought of my brother torturing the bastard. "Youichi has been setting ghosts onto any person who goes near him! He even tried to punch Hyuuga in the face before! Tsubasa has also been in a nasty mood. He plays with peoples shadows so often now and punches anyone in the face that pisses him off."  
"Well at least their healthy and well. I miss you guys too. Oh yeah, guess what? Last week I beat up 3 guys by myself! I guess the training Rei gave me paid off." we chatted for about two hours and then said our good byes. Tomorrow was going to be a pain in the ass.  
Next Day Mikan's POV  
Ring Ring Ring. Oh great. Today was school. I checked the schedule  
that Mr. Masashiro gave me. I have math in the morning, science after, then lunch, then I have art and cooking in the afternoon. Yay! My two favourite subjects are in the afternoon. I went took a shower and changed into my clothes. The school here didn't have a uniform and let you wear whatever you wanted. I wore a blackish greyish t-shirt with Nirvana written in white. I also wore my new red skinny jeans and green high tops. My hair was straight with curls at the bottom. I made myself an omelette and headed off. I finally reached my new classroom and waited outside. Class 1-A. The teacher finally arrived and told me to wait outside until I was called.  
Normal POV  
Class 1-A was even more noisy than usual. Of course they would be! They hadn't had a new kid since elementary school! Usually the noise was created by chattering boys and fan girls. Today the loud murmur was heard even from the hall way. Mr. Mayuzuki walked into the class and  
called the new student in. When Mikan walked through the door the  
boys' jaws dropped and girls looked at her either with envy or  
admiration. The boys all had hearts in their eyes except for three  
kids. The first boy had short brown hair and emerald eyes. He was kind of buff and was quite handsome. The second one had short purple hair with ruby eyes. He was also handsome but had a bit of a feminine feel to him. The third boy, obviously the leader of the three, was by far the hottest out of all of them. He had raven hair and amber eyes. The three boys lifted their heads curiously at the brown haired beauty and cringed at the thought of another fan girl added to their fan clubs.  
Mikan's POV  
I walked into class and instantly all eyes were on me. I was disgusted  
by how quickly all the boys already had hearts in their eyes. I wanted to run outta this place but it was my first day.  
"Hello, I am Mr. Mayuzuki. I will be your homeroom teacher from now on," said the teacher. "So miss, what is your name, star rank, and alice?"  
"My name is Mikan Sakura, special star, and I'm not telling anyone my alice," I said boredly. Mr. Mayuzuki sweat dropped at my statement and spoke again.  
"Okay class, is there any question for Miss Sakura? Yes, Gary," he  
said while pointing to a kid with spiky brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Umm.. I was wondering why you won't tell us your alice," he asked.  
"I won't tell you because I don't want to and I don't have to," I  
said coldly. After a few more questions Mayuzuki told me to sit  
in between Jason and Cross. When I still didn't take my seat he got mad at me.  
"Hurry up and take your seat Miss Sakura! We don't have all day you know!"  
"Well you seem to be able to wait," I said emotionlessly. "I mean  
look how long you take to tell me who the hell Ace and Cross are. I'm new, you don't expect me to know everybody here already do you?" I asked. Teacher blushed and told Ace and Cross to raise their hands.  
Jason was the boy with the brown hair and emerald eyes, while Cross was the one with the purple hair and ruby eyes.  
Cross's POV  
"Nice to meet you miss. Sakura," I said nicely. I was expecting a  
squeal from the girl but what I heard was, "Who asked you to talk." I didn't think there was ever a girl that wouldn't scream or swoon over my pals and I, but here's one right now. The girl didn't even look at me when talking! hmmm she's interesting, and pretty. But I'm sure she's just another fan girl.  
Mikan's POV  
Math class is so boring. I already learned this before. I got out my purple headphones and listened to some maroon 5. During my 5th song the teacher finally realised I wasn't paying attention.  
"So Miss Sakura, would you mind answering this question?" he asked. His tone sounded almost like he was addressing a stupid child.  
"Hn," I got up and scanned the question.(slash means division) 5x10348208523/(3763-537)+pi-5930/472+25199462958953/26398x0= I snickered inwardly to myself when I noticed the teacher's mistake. I quickly wrote a zero on the black board and strode to my seat.  
"Wrong!" the teacher exclaimed.  
"Actually I'm right. At the end of the question you wrote x0, so every math work before is cancelled out and automatically becomes zero. Without the zero it would equal 9.70636171e+8," I stated calmly. The teacher analyzed the question and blushed when he noticed his mistake.  
"Um, free period," he stuttered as he ran out of the room. I got up from my seat to only be circled by a group of girls.  
"Look here sl*t. You may have captured the hearts of a lot of guys in this class, but Cross, Ace, and Jason are off limits!" said a bleached blonde who had blue eyes. The girl obviously overdid the makeup and was wearing really short shorts and revealing tank top 5 sizes too small for her.  
"Are you even listening to Alexandra-sama?!" yelled another girl with a pink perm. This girl had golden eyes and her makeup looked as if she drew her features on. The permed girl wore a skirt that showed her underpants and a tight blouse with the first few buttons undone.  
"Please leave my presence," I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.  
"So the scary Sakura girl is afraid huh?" said the blonde.  
"No, I just don't want to waste my time on wh*res like you," I said boredly.  
"What did you call us!" screeched permed head.  
"I called you guys wh*res. Are you deaf or something?" I said showing a bit of anger.  
"You better regret making ME, angry," smirked the blonde.

"what's the worst you can do to me? Whine me to death?" I asked rudely.

"Alexandra sama has the soul sucking alice!" said a third girl. Just then Mayuzuki came in and told us that we had to stay in class. I cursed under my breath and sat down the girls were still in front of me and were about to talk again when the boy with purple hair broke the fight up.  
"Girls, it's Sakura's first day. We wouldn't want to give her a fight on the first day now would we," he said to the girls.  
"Of course not Cross sama!" they said in a sickenly sweet voice.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I was already in a fight."  
"What? Why?" he asked concerning. Suddenly a boy with glasses spoke up.  
"Oh yeah, y-your tha-at g-girl I saw beat u-up those high school boys," he stuttered nervously. The other boy I sat beside spoke up, intrigued by the mention of a fight.

"Hmm, high schoolers? How many?" he asked intrigued by the fight.  
"3."  
"3?! I can only take on 2, well without my alice that is. Did you use your alice?" I was starting to get annoyed by all the questions.  
"Mo I didn't. Now would you stop asking me all these questions?" I  
asked with a small glare. After that the people around me left and I was left with peace. When I got bored of listening to music and  
drawing, I took out my computer and video chatted Luna. People around me were staring at me from behind but I didn't care. When the picture of Luna appeared I gave a slight grin.  
"Mikan-chan!" she yelled. I made my grin a bit bigger at the sight of Luna.  
"Yo Luna. How are you?" My classmates were definitely listening in on our conversation but I decided to ignore them.  
"I've had the most horrible day! In class Narumi chan gives us a stack of homework, Imai shoots me with that stupid gun of hers hour, Nogi set lions and tigers on me, and Hyuuga set my hair on fire for no reason! Oh, why are there people behind you?" she asked.  
"Because I embarrassed our teacher we got a free period but we have to stay in class. Why aren't you in class?"  
"Narumi had to go to a meeting and we get to leave. Oh yeah, Mi-chan, wait for a sec, I need to get something." said Luna happily. After a few minutes she came back with three people.  
"Youichi, Rei, Tsubasa, how have you been?"  
"MIKAN!" they yelled together. Rei was the first one to speak (by  
himself that is)  
"Mikan, how's your new school? Are people bullying you? Because if  
they are I'll use my DEATH alice to slowly kill them in a painful  
way!" he said emphasizing the death alice and the painful death part. Some of the girls behind me shivered of the mention of a slow and painful death, but that Alexandra girl still looked badly at me.  
Youichi butted in and a bunch of girls rushed beside me and started adoring him.  
"Ohhh, how could someone as cute and precious as you be related to  
this bitch?" said Alexandra lovingly.  
"Are you calling my onee chan a bitch?!" he yelled menacingly. He  
started releasing ghosts everywhere and the girls looked at the screen in horror.  
"Here Youichi, I'll help you!" I laughed. I released a deadly aura  
and ghosts were floating around the girls in a matter of seconds.  
Laughter could be heard from the computer and the purple and brown  
haired boys whose names were forgotten by me.  
"Oh and to miss Alexandra, I'm not scared of your soul sucking alice because my friend there," I said while pointing to Luna," is also a soul sucker who has successfully mastered her alice." I said nonchalantly. So far this has been one of the fun mornings ever. I wonder what's going to happen next.


End file.
